The Tall Man
by SupernaturalFan76
Summary: When multiple children are reported missing, Sam and Dean realize that they're dealing with the urban legend known as the Slender Man.


(Set in Season 3)

NOTE: Most of the information (including some of the witnesses' reports) is real. They were taken from online sources.

Sam spotted Dean casually walking into the bar, waving at a random girl who then winked at him. Sam rolled his eyes and quickly hung up his cell phone.

"Hey there, Sammy! I just scored some hot chick's number!" said Dean excitedly.

"Yeah, great, Dean. Look, I just got a call from Bobby."

"Yeah, okay?" said Dean, then giving Sam a questioning stare.

"He said that he just got a report of 33 different children who went missing about a week ago," said Sam.

"Okay, so what?" said Dean, sipping his steaming black coffee.

"Oh my god, Dean," said Sam under his breath. "That doesn't seem strange to you?" said Sam, irritably looking at Dean.

"Well, it could just be some psycho who goes around kidnapping little kids," said Dean hopefully.

"Yeah, but all of the children were found impaled on tree branches at least fifty feet high, and the bodies formed a circle," said Sam.

"Okay, so do you have any idea what we're dealing with? I mean, I've never seen anything like this," said Dean, approaching Sam to look at his laptop. "Do we even have any survivors or witnesses?" asked Dean.

"Well, Katrina Elkins went missing about a week ago. Her sister Alice Elkins was interviewed by the police. They shared a bedroom. She said that every night for the past few weeks, 'the Tall Man' would go to their house and tap on the window. The Police said that Alice probably had schizophrenia," said Sam.

"Okay, did Alice see her sister disappear?" asked Dean.

"Well, she said that every night Katrina would go over and talk to the Tall Man. He would make funny faces at her, and she would laugh. She said that one night, Katrina got out of bed, and the Tall Man took her out of the window. Alice ran over to the window and saw Katrina hugging him in the yard. He looked up at Alice and smiled at her, telling her to come join them. Alice ran back to bed. The Tall Man was tapping on her window for the next few minutes, but he finally went away. The next morning when their father went to wake them up for school, Katrina was gone."

"Did Alice describe what this Tall Man Dude looked like?" asked Dean.

"She said that he was at least 10 feet tall and that he wore a suit. He had two normal arms that were, as she described, weirdly long, and he had four arms that looked like really long tentacles on his shoulders."

"Did she say anything about his face?" asked Dean, leaning in closer to Sam.

"That's the weird thing. She said that he had no face. His entire head was just plain white."

"Yeah, but if he had no face, then how could he make faces?" asked Dean, curving one side of his lips and raising an eyebrow.

"She said that his mouth would just come out of nowhere. It would just grow right where it should be," said Sam, beginning to type something on his laptop. All of a sudden, he shut it randomly and began to walk for the exit. "Come on, Dean. We should probably go back to the motel. This might take a while."

As Sam and Dean walked along the sidewalk that led right to their hotel, Sam stopped and stared into the forest that was across the parking lot next to the vacant road that they were walking on. Dean kept walking, but Sam held out his arm, stopping Dean, but not looking away. "Dean, look," said Sam in a hushed voice.

"Dude, what the fuck is that thing?" said Dean with a tremble in his voice. He took a step back, almost tripping on the grass. Probably 100 feet in front of them at the edge of the forest stood a very tall, thin man. He appeared to be wearing a suit. He stood there staring at them. Sam looked closer, noticing what appeared to be four extra arms that sprawled from his shoulders. Neither Sam nor Dean could see a face. The man didn't move. Sam began walking backwards down the sidewalk, still looking at the man, and then broke into a sprint down the barren path. Dean quickly did the same.

Once they arrived back at their motel, Sam quickly reached into his bag and pulled out his laptop. He had a worried look on his face. He opened his laptop and typed up the rest of the half-finished sentence that he typed in at the search bar. "Hey, what are you doing?" asked Dean, who then hung up his leather jacket on the coat rack by the front door of their motel room.

"I'm looking up more disappearances of children from Stirling City," said Sam. (That was the town that they were currently investigating.)

"Okay, so what've you got?" asked Dean.

"I found about five other witness reports. They all say that a very tall man in a suit with no face kidnapped the children."

"Do they all say that he had four extra limbs?" asked Dean, heating up the left overs from dinner the other night in the room's microwave.

"No, only a couple of them do," said Sam, not bothering to look up at Dean. "Wait. Hold on a sec… Dean, come check this out," said Sam, leaning closer to his laptop.

"What is it?" asked Dean, walking over to Sam.

"On this page, it says that in the early 1900s, a creature known as Der Grossmann would chase children when they were by themselves. He would only chase children who had done something bad though. He would either stalk them until they just gave up and would let him take them, or he would chase them until they confessed to their parents about what they did."

"Does it say what he looks like?" asked Dean

"Yeah. It says that he was very tall and he had no face. He would always wear a black suit and a tie," said Sam, looking up at Dean. "It also says that he disappeared for about 70 years, and then reports of children missing would come up very frequently."

"Are there any actual reports from witnesses?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, there are. Come read some," said Sam, gesturing Dean to get closer. "It also says that the witnesses all described the kidnapper as being a tall man in a dark black suit with no face. Some even reported extra limbs on his shoulders."

"Has he been renamed since the early 1900s?" asked Dean, who was now leaning in even closer than Sam.

"Some people still refer to him as Der Ritter or Der Grossmann, but most people now refer to him as 'the Slender Man'," said Sam, raising his eyebrows. "It says that he stalks children who have dreams about him and who can tell when he's coming. He feeds off of them. When he can get them alone, he will appear in front of them and put them into some kind of trance that will leave them stunned and unable to think. He will then wrap them up with his four extra arms and eat them later."

"Okay, so I say we find this evil son of a bitch and kill it," said Dean, springing off of the bed.

"I think we should too, but I want to be sure that we know how to kill it. If it's like a werewolf and feeds off of other humans, then it will probably be able to be killed the same way," said Sam, walking over to a large brief case.

"Put a silver bullet right through its heart?" asked Dean.

"Yep," said Sam, loading three clips with silver bullets. "Come on, Dean. Let's get a move on."

"Wait. Do you even know how to summon it?" questioned Dean, pausing for a moment to look up at Sam.

"I don't think you can summon it, but I know where it will be tonight."

Sam and Dean pulled up on the road about 30 feet away from the Norfmans' house. Since it was their daughter's birthday, there were at least five other kids there. The fire that was blazing in the fire pit was about the only thing that gave off any light in the pitch black night.

The house was at the end of a small cul-de-sac. It was right on the edge of a thick forest. All of the kids were running in circles around the fire pit and laughing in a very high-pitched and somewhat annoying tone. Sam and Dean waited in the car, guns at the ready. Their eyes were fixed on the forest right behind the children.

"Dude, we should get a burger and some pie after this," said Dean, smiling hopefully.

"Dean… Seriously?" said Sam, looking quite a bit annoyed.

"What?" said Dean loudly, turning both of his palms up.

"You seriously think we're going to come across some random restaurant in a cul-de-sac 20 miles away from any other form of civilization?" said Sam, forcing back a smile.

"But I want a burger and some goddamn pie!" shouted Dean. "Besides, maybe we can hook you up with some hot waitress —"

"Dean, look," interrupted Sam.

"Oh, come on," said Dean, rolling his eyes and then opening the car door. Sam and Dean simultaneously stepped out of the car very stealthily and walked around the back of the house. The creature was standing right at the edge of the forest. Dean took the lead and cautiously took cover behind a tree. He signaled Sam to move forward. As they came about ten feet behind the Slender Man, it looked back at them. Dean immediately fired a bullet straight at its heart, which harmlessly passed through it. The children all screamed and ran for the house. The Slender Man's tentacles extended and began to raise it up off of the ground. Its tentacles then walked it forward towards them both. Dean ran and shouted, "Sam, look out!"

Dean sprinted for the fire pit, but Sam dropped his gun. His jaw dropped and he fell to his knees. The Slender Man stared down at him, and Sam's eyes began to roll to the back of his head. Its tentacles reached out and began to grab Sam. All of a sudden, Sam heard another gunshot and fell to the ground as the Slender Man took off for the woods. Dean stood with his pistol still pointed at where the creature was. He dropped it to the ground and ran over to Sam. After a few shakes, Sam's eyes opened wide and he gasped for air. "Ugh… What happened?" asked Sam weakly.

"Heh, you almost died, but I saved your ass again." Dean rushed Sam to the car, and they quickly drove back to the motel.

"Well, that didn't work at all," said Sam, plopping himself down on his bed.

"Yeah, I kind of wish you had actually done a little bit more research on how to KILL IT!" shouted Dean.

"Dude, lay off! Seriously! I don't want to get into another one of those bullshit fights. We just need to rethink our strategies and then go back another time." Sam looked at everything he could find on how to kill the Slender Man, but nothing gave any helpful ideas.

"You find anything yet?" asked Dean after 20 minutes.

"No, there's nothing. I hate to break it to you, but I think we might just have to let this one go," said Sam quietly.

"Yeah, okay. And we just let all of these kids die?" said Dean angrily.

"Well, what should we do? Do you have any brilliant ideas?" said Sam sarcastically.

"Actually, I do," said Dean, looking up. Sam squinted in surprise. "I mean, we do have the Colt…"

"You're not seriously suggesting that we waste one of the bullets on this thing, are you?" said Sam, giving an irritated laugh.

"Well, now that Bobby has it fixed up, we have at least 30 more bullets," said Dean, his voice growing louder.

"Yeah, and we could use 100 of those bullets to kill half of the demons that are out right now!" shouted Sam.

"Well, do you have any better ideas? Because I'm pretty sure that there's nothing else we can do," said Dean, lowering his voice.

"Well, if you're so sure, you can do it by yourself," said Sam. And before he could say anything else, Dean was walking out the door with the Colt in his hand.

Dean parked his car when the road began to turn into a solid sheet of dirt. He opened the car door, stepping out with the Colt in his hand. He started down the dirt road. Right when his car began to fade out of sight, Dean heard what sounded like a child's scream. He was startled by the distant noise. He turned around instantly and began sprinting through the woods. As he sprinted, he watched his footing on the root-enshrouded ground. Right as he looked up, he found himself nearly slipping backwards as he ducked behind a large rock.

About 30 feet ahead, he saw the Slender Man eating a young child. The child was in too much pain to scream. His intestines were spilling out of the large wound in his lower stomach, and the Slender Man was eating away at what was left. Dean jumped out from behind the boulder and ran towards it. It looked up at Dean, blood spilling from its face, and then vanished before Dean could act. He looked around franticly for a second, and then rushed to the child.

"You're going to be okay, buddy," whispered Dean. The boy mumbled something, struggling to keep his eyes open. His face was splattered with blood, and he was bleeding from the inside of his mouth. As he tried to gasp for air, his eyes slowly closed and his chest fell. It didn't move again. Dean set him down on the forest floor, choking back tears. He shook his head slowly, and nearly did a full back flip when he saw a black figure towering over him.

Dean sprinted away. He looked back to see the Slender Man moving incredibly fast on its tentacles. He heard pounding behind him that sounded like a fast, demonic heartbeat. Without thinking, Dean took a shot at the Slender Man. The bullet whizzed right by its head, hitting a nearby rock. Dean spotted a nearby boulder. Before he could even react, he was behind the boulder waiting. _Come on… A little closer… _he thought. Right then, he leaped out from behind the boulder. He went deaf for a moment and could only hear his own heartbeat. His finger tensed. The gun made Dean's hand snap backwards. There was an earsplitting BOOM. The Slender Man stumbled backwards and then fell onto the ground with a loud THUD. What used to be its body evaporated into black mist. Dean grinned. He then pulled out a map and looked for the nearest place that he could get a burger and pie.

**The End**


End file.
